El pequeño Dueño de Diario
by Cariostar
Summary: lo que ocurrie en la mente de Reisuke durante el transcurso del Juego de imer Fic, primer pesimo summary XD, si quieren denle una oportunidad


Bueno este es mi primer fic así que no sean malos ¡por favor! (para que digo esto si no me Ayudara en nada)

Este fic va dedicado a el quinto (Reisuke Houjo) mi favorito de los 12 del Mirai Nikki,(porque me recuerda a mi hermano menor) y si el quinto es del Genero masculino para el que no sabia.

Este fic es un tipo de mezcla de los eventos del manga y el Anime  
Lamento si todo es taaaaaaaaan dramático pero así soy yo :3 según mis padres lo herede de mi abuelo

Los personajes no me pertenecen (Aja, y alguien se va a creer que yo invente Mirai Nikki)

ADVERTENCIA: Spoiler (sólo un poquito)

El pequeño Dueño de diario  
-Mama...,Papa...- lloraba, lloraba sin parar, ¿porqué? ¿Porque la estúpida de la sexta y el doceavo tenían que hacerme esto? Fueron ellos, por su culpa mataron a mami y papi, y ahora están sufriendo donde deben estar, aquel lugar al que mami dijo que iría si me portaba mal, ellos hicieron esto sólo para ganar este estúpido juego, aún recuerdo cuando me propuse a entrar en el

Flashback

Me encontraba dentro de mi mente jugando con mi amiga Murumuru, siendo vigilado y observado durante todo momento como siempre, cuando de pronto deus dijo algo

-¿Reisuke desearías saber que ocurrirá en tu futuro?- me pregunto de golpe deus, saber que pasaría en mi emocione podría saber que me regalarían mis padres de cumpleaños

-¡SI!- dije casi sin pensar, ... Desearía no haber aceptado eso nunca, al aceptar salí sin que yo supiera de mis pensamientos al ver mi libro donde escribo y dibujó lo que hago durante la mañana, el día y la noche, vi que ya había dibujado algo, éramos papi,mami y yo cenando fideos

-Que extrañó... No recuerdo que mama me haya dicho que cenaríamos fideos- dije olvidando por completo el encuentro que había tenido con deus

Mi libró siempre tenía la razón, mis marionetas siempre me decían que era lego genial que yo era un elite... En esos tiempos me sentí muy feliz.

Fin del Flashback

Si en esos tiempos me sentía realmente bien, podía saber cosas antes de pensarlo, pero ese juego, no era lo que me esperaba, recuerdo cuando Deus me dijo que debía participar en el juego, ese juego macabro, donde yo tenía que ser más macabro

Flashback

Un día en el que estaba hablando con Murumuru, Deus me llamo y me dijo:- debes participar en un juego- ¿un juego? ¿De Deus?, nunca habría pensado que Deus conocía algunos juegos, ¿el primer juego en el que Deus quiere yo participe?  
¡Estaba seguro que sería divertido!, entre sin poner resistencia alguna a lo que Deus dijo:

-te explicare el juego, pero primero te diré algo,¿recuerdas cuando te dije que te daría la habilidad de saber el futuro?- ¿qué si lo recordaba? ¡Pues claro! Era muy divertido poder saber mi futuro, ¡podía encontrar muy fácilmente a mis amigos cuando jugábamos a las escondidas! Lo único malo era que mi diario a veces tarda en reaccionar, pero igual no me importaba- bueno te tendré que decir algo importante, si tu diario se rompe o lo pierdes tu futuro desaparecerá- ¿mi futuro desaparecía? ¿Eso era posible?- bueno ahora vamos al juego, te diré que tu eres uno de los 12 dueños de diario, tu eres el quinto- ¿yo soy el quinto? -el juego es relativamente fácil, lo único que tendrás que hacer es encontrar y destruir los diarios de los otros dueños o matarlos tu mismo- ¿destruir sus diarios?¡SI! Sólo yo podría ver el futuro, pero ¿ellos no tratarían de destruir el mío?¡no, jamás dejare que lo hagan! ¡Yo soy un Elite! Les ganare a todos en este juego, desde que que tengo este diario jamás perdí un juego- te daré un premio sí ganas este juego- ¿un premio? ¿Por jugar? Ahora si estoy seguro que voy a entrar- si ganas, serás el nuevo dios de espacio y tiempo- ¿nuevo dios? ¡Si! Así podré probar que soy un elite-¿estas seguro de querer jugar?-pregunto

-¡Si!- sería el nuevo dios se este mundo y probaría que soy todo un elite

Fin del Flashback

Vi hacia mis manos, pero en vez de mis manos vi mis 2 amigos, mis dos asistentes, los que siempre me apoyan,consuelan y me dicen que soy todo un Elite.

Sonrió con melancolía, todavía recuerdo el día que mis padres me los presentaron: el día de mi cumpleaños. Mucho,mucho antes de que iniciara este juego

Flashback

Me encontraba durmiendo en mi cama, cuando de pronto sentí un cálido toque en una de mis mejillas, abrí ligeramente los ojos y me tope con un ojo con 2 líneas cruzados es forma de "X" al abrir más los ojos, el ojo se alejó y vi que era una mujer y luego vi que también había otro, pero barón con ojo singularmente de "X" en seguida escuche una voz

-¡Hola Reisuke!- dijo la mujer con una voz muy parecida a la de mi mama

-¡Nosotros seremos sus nuevos amigos!-dijo animado el hombre que al igual que la mujer, tenía una voz similar a papa

-¡Y te venimos a desear un feliz cumpleaños!- dijeron al unísono, ¿qué? ¿Hoy era mi cumpleaños? Supongo que lo eh olvidado

Luego mis padres salieron de debajo de mi cama con mis nuevos amigos en el lugar donde debían estar sus manos

-Reisuke, cariño, te presentamos a tus nuevos amigos- dijo mi mama con toda el cariño y la calma del mundo

-Si y harán tus tareas por ti siempre y cuando les des la respuesta- dijo mi padre con un tono de broma, a lo que mi mama sólo atina a mirarlo con el seño levemente fruncido.

Desde ese día tengo a mis dos amigos más leales... Los que nunca me abandonaron, y se que no lo harán.

Fin del Flashback

Gracias... Gracias mama y papa me dieron 2 amigos siempre leales, tenían razón ellos nunca me mienten, siempre están conmigo

Debo hacerlo... Debo ganar este juego para volver a ver a mama y papa

Según los oficiales, quien mato a mis padres fue Gasai Yuno según lo que dicen es una chica de un peculiar cabello rosa largo, ojos del mismo color y varios moños/lazos, un segundo, varios moños/lazos esa descripción me resulta conocida,¡ya se! Esa real la silueta de la segunda, eso explicaría porque mato al doceavo y fue secuestrada por la sexta y según los oficiales quien asesino a la sexta fue Amano Yukiteru, ¿así qué derroto a otro dueño de diario,eh?, se nota que son de elite, no se sí podría ganarle, bueno mientras tanto me quedare en este refugio para todos los niños que perdimos a nuestros padres por culpa de la segunda, según me dijeron nos van a dar un representante temporal

1 día después

Hoy me di cuenta que mi representante sería Rea Amano, la madre de Yukiteru Amano, así que el es al primero que me enfrentare, creo que este juego será muy divertido pero mejor no me arriesgo a que destruyan mi diario, lo enviare por correspondencia, como decía papa mejor prevenir que lamentar

Conocí a el primero y a la posible segunda, e inicie mi plan hice y corté un dibujo para dárselo a la segunda y me lleve las tijeras y salí corriendo hacia ella fingí tropezarme y apuñalarla "accidentalmente" con las tijeras, pero aparentemente ella era muy astuta y puso una almohada en donde se suponía que la iba a apuñalar, eso me dejo dos cosas en claro:  
Primero: ella era la segunda  
Y Segundo era una elite

Pasaron días y días en los que estuve tendiendo trampas las cuales el primero y la segunda prevenían, no podía saber que jugada harían ellos ya que no tenía todavía mi diario, pero hoy lo entregarían por el correo.

Horas después

Quien mato a tus padres probablemente... fui yo, si quieres venganza, mátame, tienes todo el derecho- dijo la segunda

-no necesito ese derecho- dije, mentía, lo hacia lo mejor posible, no quería mostrarme débil debía probar que era un elite, me engaño a mi mismo fingiendo que no importa-¿¡sabes que, te adoro!?- era cierto la adoraba por ser el rival más fuerte con el que eh jugado-¡por eso te matare!- bueno, ese no era del todo el verdadero motivo-¡cómo un elite!- eso es cierto debía matar a los que más habían asesinado dueños de diario así probaría que soy todo un elite-¡onee-chan jugemos! ¡Tengamos un divertido duelo a muerte!- no respondía... Un segundo, ya sabía que hacer para ganarle-¡entonces te daré un Gran Premio sí ganas! ¡Un antídoto!- ya la había atrapado- un juego fácil:¡escondidas!- desde que tengo este diario no eh perdido a las escondidas así que me resulto buena idea-si puedes atraparme, ganas, si fallas por el gas venenoso ¡yo gano!

No seas ridículo ¡mi mama saldrá lastimada de esa manera!- dijo el primero con voz deteriorada

Ah, por eso no te preocupes, yo tampoco quiero lastimar a mama Rea- es cierto ella no incumbe en esto, sólo quiero matar al primero y la segunda- entonces empecemos- no podía aguantar la emoción- recuerda si respiras el gas venenoso pierdes

Tiempo después

Sentía la sangre salir de mi cuerpo, me sentía frío

F-Felicitaciones-dije- tu ganas...- le entregue el antídoto- no te preocupes es el verdadero- si era el verdadero pero había algo que me he preguntado todo el tiempo- ¿pero estas segura de esto? La destrucción será tu única opción- dije enserio no sabía, ¿que pasaría con onee-chan si sigue ayudando al primero?-mientras el juego progresa, tendrás que m-matar a yukki también, ¿entonces que harás?- pregunte, a lo que sólo la vi sonreír ligeramente- será mejor que ganes...-sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a retorcerse-ya que me venciste... Hermana…

Desperté en un tipo de túnel raro donde había una luz al final del camino donde habían dos siluetas que reconocía perfectamente

¡Mama!,¡Papa!- corrí hacia donde estaban ellos, al fin volvía a estar con ellos, para al fin no separarme más de ellos...

===En el tercer mundo===

-¡Mama,Papa!- grite entre gruesas lágrimas cubriendo mi cara

Mama entró rápidamente a mi habitación azotando la puerta contra la pared encendiendo la luz y se acercó rápidamente a mi

-Reisuke, cariño que pasa- me dijo mi madre con una voz entre cariñosa y angustiada

-tuve un sueño feo- al que mi mama sólo atino a abrazarme y a decirme que me calmara y que sólo era una pesadilla

...pero algo me decía que no era una pesadilla... Lo sentía todo tan real, como si algo o alguien me lo había dicho...

FIN

gracias a cualquiera que llego y no se durmio hasta el punto final de esta historia y al que no le gusto mis mas sentidas disculpas tratare de mejorar lo mas que pueda


End file.
